Dans le Noir OS
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: Os basé sur l'épisode 18 saison 6 d'Esprits Criminels. L'équipe retrouve Emily retenue par Doyle, mais dans quel état ?


Esprits Criminels OS : Dans le noir.

Partie 1 : POV Emily.

Depuis des heures, Ian me retenait. Il m'avait tracer un trèfle sur la poitrine, me brûlant ainsi. Alors que je le tenais, le courant fut coupé. Je marquais une pause, surprise par cette soudaine coupure, quand Doyle profita de l'occasion pour me faire tomber. Je réussis néanmoins, à prendre le dessus, et il finit à terre. Trouvant un battons de bois, en forme de pieu, je su tout de suite à quoi il me servirai. Je frappais alors son visage de plusieurs coups. Je lâchais le pieu, et tentais de partir. Mais Doyle, reprit le fameux bout de bois, et me le planta violemment dans le bas du ventre. Je me laissais alors tomber au sol, souffrant terriblement.

Où est Deyclan ? Emily, dit le moi ! Souffla Doyle. Où est il ? Emily ? Dit moi où il est.

Non. Fut la seule chose que je pu dire.

Des bruits de tires assez proches m'indiquèrent que mon équipe m'avait trouvée. Doyle me demanda une dernière fois où était son fils, avant de prendre la fuite. Je pu voir Morgan arrivé rapidement auprès de moi.

Je l'ai trouver ! Cria t-il. Elle est dans le sous sol de l'aile sud. Il faut une équipe médicale. Prentiss... Me dit il plus calmement.

Morgan. Dis-je.

Eh, ça va aller, c'est moi. Tu vas t'en sortir. Reste avec moi, bébé, restes avec moi. M'ordonna t-il quand mes yeux voulurent se fermés.

Laisse moi m'en aller. Soufflais-je, fatiguée.

Non, ça, jamais de la vie. Je te laisserai pas partir. Me rassura t-il. Aidez moi ! Hurla t-il. Écoutes moi, je sais pourquoi tu as fait tout ça. Je sais ce que tu as fais pour Deyclan. Je suis tellement fier de toi. T'entends ce que je te dit ? Je suis fier de toi. Parce que tu es mon amie Emily, et mon équipière. Non Emily, je t'en prie, je t'en prie, restes avec moi ! Si tu comprends ce que je te dit sert ma main s'il te plaît Emily, sert ma main.

Je serais alors sa main. J'essayais de me battre, mais j'y arrivais de moins en moins.

Voilà, c'est ça. C'est bien. Emily continue de serrer.

Je perdis alors connaissance sous les paroles de Derek, dont la voix trahissait une vive inquiétude.

Derek POV

Dans la salle d'attente, j'attendais avec Ashley, David, Aaron, Pénélope et Spencer. Aaron était debout, Spencer faisait les cent pas, je tenais la main de Pénélope. Les heures d'attentes à espéré qu'Emily ira bien étaient plus que pénibles. Lorsque JJ arriva, une part de soulagement arriva, tandis que la peur devenait plus forte, encore.

Les yeux rouges de JJ m'inquiétèrent. Elle déglutit difficilement avant de prendre la parole.

Elle est morte pendant l'opération. Dit-elle simplement.

Non... Souffla Pénélope à côté de moi.

David ne pu retenir ses larmes, tout comme Garcia qui était une véritable fontaine. Spencer tenta de passer à côté de JJ mais elle le retenu.

Spencer.

Il faut que je la vois, j'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Dit-il péniblement.

Jennifer le serra contre elle pour le réconforter.

Aaron POV

JJ me rejoignit derrière la porte de la salle d'attente, pour m'exposer les faits.

Elle est en vie. Expliqua doucement Jennifer.

Je compris alors que personne ne devait savoir.

D'accord. Soufflais-je.

Depuis que je travaillais dans cette équipe j'en avais vu des drames. Nous avions failli perdre Ellie, Spencer avait eu des problèmes avec quelques médicaments, et maintenant, je devais faire croire à mon équipe, à mes amis, que l'une des notre est morte. C'était, honnêtement l'une des pires choses dans ce métier. Le mensonge et la perte.

POV extérieur.

Les agents Morgan, Reid, Rossi et Hotchner portèrent le cercueil de leur amie.

Le prêtre récita des prières, souhaita à l'agent Prentiss de trouver la paix, puis laissa chacun déposer une rose sur le cercueil.

L'agent Jareau commença. Elle déposa sa rose rouge à côté du monceau de fleurs blanches. Elle laissa ensuite son collège et ami Derek Morgan répéter le geste avec une nouvelle rose rouge, puis l'agent Ashley Seaver en déposa une nouvelle, suivie par Pénélope Garcia, Spencer Reid, David Rossi et Aaron Hotchner.

Avant de partir, l'agent Hotchner prit le temps de lire les inscriptions sur la tombe.

« **Emily Prentiss**

**12 October 1970 – 7 Mars 2011**

**Loyauté**

**Bravoure**

**Intégrité. **»


End file.
